


Idyllic

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Headcanon, Slice of Life, noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: A little something for the socially inept angsty introverted, but very cute hybrids.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Idyllic

The skies were clear.

The great battle was over and the reconstruction of the Galra empire was on its way. Peace finally becoming a reality.

The two hybrids were now friends, but both too socially awkward to know how to move on the next stage, despite really wanting it. On the first time they get some free time between missions, he turns on the screen and makes popcorn. She shyly sits with him on the couch, still uncertain of things, of herself, of most human things, on how to act and how to let go of a posture she fought so hard to mantain for so many years. How to just relax and be.

The tought of just being, relaxing and breathing was somehow harder than any challenge she has ever faced.  
But he was making it easier as the moments passed by.

The documentary they were watching started playing, his way of showing and teaching about Earth while being able to just be close to her.

As they sat, he put his arm around her, still feeling a bit awkward, but soon everything felt right. Their hearts burned and sped up with the touch and the closeness. She felt so warm and cared for and couldn't stop herself from sinking into his side, laying her head on his shoulder and gently putting her arm around his chest, letting out a sigh. His arm tightened around her, slowly caressing her back.  
The warmth and comfort from the embrace so extremely enjoyable they were barely paying attention to the screen and completely forgot about the popcorn, being so overwhelmed by each others presence.

After a few minutes, she looks at him, his face serene and calm and so, so handsome. She blushes, but can't stop looking at him when he looks down at her too, smiling. She was so proud of this man, of everything he accomplished. This man, who became her hope and home and for whom her heart was ablaze and beating happily and loudly. Remembering the warrior she was, she feels brave, bold, and finally whispers.

"Keith.... I love you. So much".

And then, his face approaches hers and his hand finds her cheek. Their lips meet and as he kisses her, she feels her heart stop, lets the tears flow, melting into the kiss and deepening it with want. It feels right, it feels too right. Like everything they didn't know they needed and deserved after a life of hardships, war, grief and pain. They stop for air, smiling and panting. She brings her arm to his shoulder and shoves him at her, and they kiss again. Documentary and Earth knowledge completely forgotten.

It became a habit, as time passed, with added snacks, drinks and blankets. Neither having any experience with relationships or romantic interactions, but they weren't a conventional couple anyway and didn't liking going outside. Or maybe this screen watching-cuddling on his couch could be called a date where they both were just too tired to finish any of the actual documentaries and just made out and fell asleep every time.


End file.
